


A Lucky Break For Both

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: (not long faking don't want to give you wrong idea), Arcades, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Road Trips, Swearing, Tension, nosey ass strangers whom I will likely write another fic of sweeney getting his own back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: While heading to New Orleans the odd couple find each other again and some life evaluating and some U rated fun needs to be had if Christian Rock bands will just leave them alone.They just need a break and either through luck or divine intervention, they get it. Would it do bad to not worry about anything for a little while?*set between 2x03 and 2x04 (cos I've not seen 2x04 yet)*





	A Lucky Break For Both

There was a different kind of anger and sorrow to De…Laura when she turned up out of the blue in a gas station on the way to New Orleans. In plenty of ways she had never looked more alive. He didn’t have to hear her heart beating to know it was; he could practically hear his coin rattling inside of her. In plenty of other ways though she had only looked more dead the two times she was sprawled on the road. The pit of his stomach dropped and he tried not to think about it. He tried to get the guts to talk to her without being angry or making a bloody fool of himself.

Then, as if they hadn’t touched him enough on the fecking bus, one of the Christian Rock stars patted him loudly on the shoulder and told him they would be leaving the stop in around 5 minutes. It got Laura’s attention and her eyes immediately met with Mad Sweeney’s. She looked like she might be sick.

His only saving grace in his travels so far is he would get to be furious when she came round - but there would be time for fury later. For now all he could feel was relief. The Christian Rock star made his way over to her and asked about Jesus and she pressed her lips tight and nodded before looking at Mad Sweeney with a look that asked ‘is he crazy?’ and finally laughed. Sod relief, he felt joy. Without so much as thinking he walked up and hugged her close, she instinctively hugged back then stilled as she realised what she’d done.

He whispered in her ear, “Please tell me you’re off to New Orleans.”

“I knew you'd have a reason. You’re a lucky man, Mad Sweeney, that’s exactly where I’m headed.” She replied hugging him back harder and then backing out and facing the grocery aisle like nothing happened. Other times he’d laugh at her slight blush but he’d learned far too much about pushing his luck recently. The man who’d talked to him earlier was watching them and was on his way back to them. If he ever saw this man again when he had his coin he’d make him pay for the sheer amount of preaching and general not minding his own business.

“Hi, are you a friend of Sweeney here?” The man asked politely to Laura.

“I’m Laura McCabe.” She extended her hand and Sweeney put his best poker face on. Everything felt so bloody awkward that thinking quick he threw his arm around Laura.

“Yep, Lady Luck herself.” He gave her a grin and she finally relaxed but still gave him a squint as if to know they’d talk about it later.

“Well, you’re both welcome to come aboard the bus.”

Laura’s arm latched to Mad Sweeney and now he was sure she had her strength back because he was rooted to the spot. He only watched her as she talked with a professional smile on her face, “We’d love to, thanks but we already have a ride.”

“Are you sure, we’ll get you there faster and we can sing hymns?” Both shared a darted look of panic.

“I’m sure but we’ll be late.” She tried to shut it down but the man just seemed more curious.

“Late for what?”

 _Yeah_ , Sweeney wondered, _late for what? Meeting? Funeral?_

“Our wedding, of course. I’m sure he told you, although we should have really revised a bachelor party so close to the wedding so maybe not. He sure looks sober now though. You’re lucky the suit is at the church, darling, or we’d both be late. I came for bubbly but now I’m sure it’s divine intervention, aren’t you, darling?”

He’d never bitten his tongue harder than when she called him darling, if he was to laugh he’d be dead so he simply smiled and tried his best to reply sweetly, “Yes, sweetheart.”

Her bite of lip would be mistaken for a glow of joy but he knew as well as her they were both ready to crack.

It seemed to be enough for the rockstar however, “Well, my blessings to you both Mr and Mrs Sweeney. We must be at the venue for soundcheck soon.”

Then as he was about to leave he grabbed each of their hands and placed his own over it like a prayer. He walked as he waved and they waved off the coach until they were sure they couldn’t see them. They walked out in front of the gas station and sat on the curb with heavy sighs.

“Can we kill that guy?”

“We’d have to skip our wedding first sweetheart.” He mocked.

“Did it get you out of the coach?”

“Yes.”

“Then?”

“…Thanks.” It was the first time he thanked her for anything. He didn’t like it. Gross.

“I’m sorry.” It was the first time she’d ever apologised. She didn’t like it. Ugh.

“Find a car then Mrs Sweeney.”

“Do you want them to come back?”

_Did she know how the coin works?_

“Okay, okay, Miss McCabe. Get picking.”

So off she went, picked 3 of which 2 he could unlock. So they got into a shabby looking sports car and set off. They were silent for so long he thought she was asleep.

“Sweeney.”

“Mmhmm.” He kept vague in case she was asleep but up she sat and looked at him very serious for a moment. He didn’t usually feel this on the spot, now he felt sick.

“Is it truly the greatest sin?” Her voice was strangely quiet.

“Yeah, it is.” He answered solemnly.

“I can feel it now more than ever before. I can see it. I can feel it. I feel so much more angry and happy and awake and I’ve felt jealousy and anger and guilt. Why was life not like this?”

“I honestly don’t know, love.” She was an amass of emotions and he didn't know how to help, she kept it still though, looking as angry as ever. As he thought that her face softened into deep hurting and realisation.

“…I don’t deserve Shadow do I?”

“Happy bullshit or truth?” He asked, wanting to lie through his front teeth to bring back that smile.

“…Um… Truth.”

“Laura Moon? No. Did not deserve Shadow. I don’t like him but he never deserved that. Dead wife? I don’t know yet. Maybe you do but he loved Laura Moon and you’re not her. Not anymore. Laura McCabe? Who can say? I reckon we’ll find out when we get to New Orleans.”

A question died on her lips, slowly replaced with, “Will anything ever ...absolve the sin?”

“Absolve the sin? Did you stay on that coach or did I?”

“Would something ever undo what I did.” She grew sharp in tone and suddenly Mad felt a lot more at home.

“No. Nothing can undo what Laura Moon did. But Dead Wife, dunno if you’ve noticed but you’ve changed a lot.”

“Yeah, I’m rotting.”

“No.. Well, yes. But you’re also feeling. I didn’t think Laura Moon could feel anything but bored.”

“I don’t know if she could either.” She mumbled.

“Maybe you can get what you want when you’re resurrected.” He tried to help her feel better.

“What do I want?” She whispered looking at her feet with the intention of not being heard. Didn’t mean she wasn’t and it made Mad Sweeney jittery.

Minutes came and went.

“What do you want?” He asked. He truly couldn't help himself.

“You heard me?!”

“It was practically a prayer and I’m the nearest prayed-to thing, of course I heard you, you stupid twat.”

“Ginger-minge.”

“Well? What do you mean?”

“…I don’t know if I want Shadow. Especially after what I did. Like he’s the light. I see it, I know it… But the living part of me, I don’t know. I just.. In the end I only want him happy, y'know.”

“Happy with Mr. Wednesday?” He winked at her.

“Ew. No. But like maybe living me won’t see that light and then what do I do?”

He shrugged, “Travel. Party a lot. Where is it you worked? A casino. Don’t work there. Divine intervention out of the way it sucked your soul. I'm serious, I've not made a deal in a long time. Or consider it a vow, you corpse bride.”

She groaned as she realised the pun and begun to laugh just as he hoped. Her laughter was free and flowing and he was tempted to pull over and watch her just have fun for once. He tried to keep his attention on the road.

Then, divine intervention seemed to take a toll. There, on the horizon, an arcade. He headed straight for it.

“Corpse bride, that’s the fucking worst. Wait, where are we off?”

“You’ve got a while with that coin of mine, we’re having some genuine actual fun.”

“An arcade, are we 5?”

“Come on.” He pulled over and got out. When she made no move he opened the door, “Our chapel awaits... Well? Come on, buzzkill.”

Out she got and readied herself for some stupidity. She didn’t want to admit she’d never been to an arcade. He dragged her along by her hand and turned her in front of the first game, stopped, looking confused.

“This seems new to you - well, not anymore. Here is my deal of faith, Dead Wife. My coin for a bag of gold and this is the closest you’ll ever get to another casino.” He took his hand from hers only to outstretch it again and in that moment she knew it was an incredibly serious deal, she gave a moment thought then shook his hand with vigor, “Well then, a deal between the fae and the dead, they’d never see that coming back home. Now if you will, we have some ice hockey to play.”

Though new to the game she picked it up quick and the puck caught his hand enough times that threats were issued for he’d rather be buried than let her know he’d take more than she did to keep her laughing. Instead of tell him this was the best fun she could ever recall having she laughed it off and issued threats of her own. They were rather lucky it was almost empty as the super strength between them would have injured anyone hit off of table. With it so empty he insisted she try every part, helping her when she didn’t know, neither mentioning when guiding hands stayed too long or they were closer than needed. It took half an hour after it closed for the worker there to work up the courage to tell them to leave but leave they did.

They both knew she’d never tell him whether or not it was the best night of her life but he knew he’d never seen her smile that much before. He wouldn’t push his luck. Not tonight.  
Dead or alive she knew she’d live to regret not being close to him at all that night, so without so much as a word, she stopped and as he turned she held him close.

She’d spent so long apathetic then devoted then lost. And well, Sweeney just drove her mad. She couldn’t think on it tonight, couldn’t ruin tonight with rushing or rejecting. But she felt her heart beating in her ears as they held each other close and his head rested on her.  
They could think on things tomorrow, they could revive and find out who she was tomorrow, for now they just considered themselves both pretty lucky for a good night and began to argue about who would sleep in the back of the car this time.


End file.
